What friends are for
by You-drive-me-nuts-miller
Summary: A bad date leaves Jess doubting herself. It's time for Nick to show what a good friend he is. From a prompt by miadaisyc on Tumblr
1. Chapter 1

**(Set mid season one when both are single…)**

Pink, frothy tissue paper spilled from the candy cane striped bag. She'd sneaked it into her room, hidden under her coat, steeling her way past Schmidt and avoiding his gaze as he made his way out of the loft.

Safely in her room she placed the bag on her bed. La Maison de la Séduction was written in large, curled gold letters. She eyed it as she slipped off her purse and shoes, wondering how she had ever let Cece talk her into this…

* * *

_"Jess, this will work, trust me."_

_"Lingerie, Cece? What's the point? It's not like anyone is ever going to see it." She'd sighed and thought back to last week's disastrous date with Aaron…_

_"You need a confidence boost. Little Jess is not going to get back on the market by herself."_

_"Cece – he laughed. He laughed at me when I tried to seduce him. Maybe I'm just not sexy anymore. Maybe that's why Spencer-"_

_"No way, Jess, you are hot. Trust me. We just need to remind you of that. And the best way is with a little something new."_

_"Urgh," she rubbed her face with her hand and looked up at the imposing sign of the expensive French boutique Cece had insisted she visit, "Fine. One item. But it's not going to work…"_

_And with a hand on Jess's back she had pushed her into the store, muttering under her breath, "We'll see about that."_

* * *

The small silky black bundle was now on her bed. It looked so complicated. She picked it up between her hands and began to stretch the material with her fingers. Which way did you put it on?

She slipped out of her pants and shirt and stood in front of her mirror in only her pink cotton bra and panties. She pulled a face at herself. Not sexy. Not at all.

This was a dumb idea. Her eyes flitted to her dresser and she was just about to push the outfit into her bottom drawer, when she remembered the look of horror on her date's face the week before. Eyes wide, jaw open, hands clenched – he had almost run out of the door when she had given him her best Judy Garland impression. Didn't guys like role play?

Sighing, she squared up at herself in the mirror. "Pull yourself together Day." She shook a finger at her reflection. "You are a hot, sexy, attractive young woman. Not let's put on this lingerie and quit feeling sorry for yourself."

Then she grabbed the bundle of fabric and got to work.

* * *

Tap tap.

"Nick," she whispered. "Nick…"

There was a groan from behind the door before a drowsy looking Nick had appeared. His hair was messy and his sleep shirt was wrinkled. With a yawn he paused – his eyes were half closed. He was actually kinda cute when he was half asleep, she thought absentmindedly.

When he saw Jess, he slipped his arm up against the door jam. "What is it Jess? I've just done three closes in a row and I'm having some quality time with my bed."

"I'm sorry," she replied, wincing a little, "But I need your help."

"Did you break the sink again? I've told you, women should not be using a nut wrench-"

"The sink is fine. My problem's a little more embarrassing than that…"

Slowly she loosened the belt of her robe – not missing the way his eyes began to widen – and pulled the gown over her shoulder, turning to show him her back.

"What the- Jess, what the hell is that?"

"Lingerie," she whispered as she pulled up the robe and turned to face him.

"Lingerie? It looks like a fishing net. Why are you-" he stopped and shook his head, "Actually, I don't want to know. What is the problem?"

"I'm stuck. I managed to put it on but when I tried to take it off I got all tangled and-" her eyes flitted to the floor, her cheeks burning with shame, "I think the idea is you have a little help in that department, if you know what I mean…"

His brow furrowed until a look of understanding made his eyes widen. "So you want me-" he began to shake his head, "Ya know Jess, don't you think it would be better if maybe Cece helped with this-it's not really my area…"

"Please Nick, she's working and I feel like the blood flow to my legs is starting to get cut off."

She felt awkward and embarrassed and wished the ground would swallow her up, but the feeling of thin silky material digging into her skin overrode everything else.

"Okay. Come on."

She stepped inside his room and they stood toe to toe. He looked her up and down. Her heart raced a little. Damn this was awkward…

"How…"

"Maybe if we start at the back." She turned so around and let the robe slip down over her shoulders and with one arm scooped her hair forward. Her back felt instantly cold from the exposure.

She shivered a little as his fingertips brushed her skin. There as a knot of material bunched just below her neck and she felt him begin to work at it.

"You certainly have done a good job here Jess."

She laughed nervously. His fingers were warming up. They felt strong and inviting.

"How did you do this?"

She shrugged a little and looked over her shoulder. Their eyes met and instantly she looked away. Her heart was thudding a little.

"I can't quite-" he stepped a little closer and she felt his breath move across her shoulders. It was warm and soft. She felt her body stiffen – he was only a few inches away now. Inside she chided herself – _you are so out of the game even being close to your roommate is making you feel twirly. Pull it together Jessica!_

But then his hands were working faster. Across her back they slid – weaving and twisting the silky material. Each touch felt soft and electric at the same time.

"Um, Jess, can you turn around."

With small steps, she turned on the spot and faced him. He reached out and pulled and tugged at the stupid lingerie. Every second made her feel more and more awkward. Each moment her temperature was rising higher and higher. She wished she had just taken a pair of scissors to the damn thing…

His face was etched in concentration. She looked up at the strong line of his jaw - clenched and stubble covered. She'd always liked a man to be clean shaven, but there was something about the way her roommate owned the slightly scruffy look he wore that made her think that perhaps a little facial hair wasn't so bad. Maybe even a little sexy. Especially when his brow was furrowed with those little wrinkles on his forehead. _Stop it Jessica! This is your roommate! _The little voice inside her was getting louder.

Looking lower, she saw his Adam's apple bobbing softly in his throat –a little chest hair appeared from the stretched out neck of his shirt. She'd never really just looked at him like this, not this close up at least, but in that moment she had no choice. Her breathing was becoming irregular and skittish the longer this proximity lasted. She wanted to escape…

_Damn, he smells good._

"Um, Jess, I need…" His eyes glanced across the rest of her robe and she nodded.

"Oh, okay…" and she let the rest of her covering slip so it pooled in the crook of her arms leaving her almost entirely exposed.

She watched his eyes widen. She felt her stomach dip. A second passed and then two.

He was biting his bottom lip. A lip that looked so big and soft and inviting. Why hadn't she noticed that before? She rubbed her bare foot anxiously against the floor.

Then their eyes met.

"Jess…" he began, "You know you're so-"

She gave him a pleading look that said, _Don't talk. This is embarrassing enough._

He saw her silent appeal and his fingers quickly pulled and tugged and twisted, although it felt like an eternity. They seemed to be everywhere – her shoulders, her hips, her _breasts_, (she gasped) until…

"Done." He said softly as he made one final tug and the material loosened and began to slip away from her shoulders.

"Thanks." Her voice was a whisper. But she didn't move.

Something inside of her was churning. As if just having someone else's hands – a male's hands-on her skin had reawakened a part of her. _Nick's hands, _the little voice said.

Neither made a move.

"No problem," he replied "That's what friends are for." His eyes dropped downwards. He had full view of her body. She could feel them on her, razing up and down. But she didn't stop him; in fact she began to do the same.

His shirt showed off his bulk and muscle. He was a big guy; not in a gym way, just in a _strong_ and downright manly way. How had she never noticed those arms? Her hips flinched a little as she thought of what he could do with them... Lower still were his hands – those ones that had just been on her body. Damn they were big. Her mind began to wander at thoughts of big hands… Her back began to arch, just a little, pushing her breasts slightly upward. She couldn't stop herself.

_Damn Day! This is your roommate. Stop. Pull up your robe and go to bed._

But she didn't. Her eyes just went even lower.

The material of his sleep pants was thin and unmistakably apparent was that sign, the presence - the _bulge - _that said he was feeling a little twirly himself. Make that very twirly. _Damn_ it was big. She couldn't help but stare at the clear outline through his pants. She clenched her thighs together a little as all sorts of naughty and inappropriate thoughts filled her mind.

He must have noticed. "Jessica…" he began – his voice was all gravelly and Mid-West accented which made her stomach turn over on itself.

"I should-" she began, turning her head back towards the door.

Then one of those big, warm, strong hands was on her shoulder, its thumb digging in a little. She looked up at him and there in those big, stupid, brown eyes she saw something. A spark. A flash. A _want_. Something she knew was echoed in her own gaze.

Within seconds, she let the rest of her robe fall and slung her arms around his neck. Not thinking, her mouth landed on his –attacking him with her lips and her tongue. He seemed shocked for a second, pausing until he returned the favor, pressing down into her mouth. It was hot and wet and passionate and oh so good.

She groaned as his tongue swept over hers and their teeth clashed. Her hips bucked up into his and the feel of his hardening cock was like a catalyst against her body. That dormant, sexual creature inside of her was awakening after months of hibernation. And she was hungry.

Urgently, his fingers were tugging into her hair. She reached for his waist and pulled him tighter. Closer, he needed to be closer, he needed to be as close as he could be. She wanted to feel every inch of him against her.

As if reading her mind he swung her around and before she knew it she was lying on his bed and he was pressing her into the soft mattress with the delicious weight of his body and it felt like _heaven_. His lips were rubbing against her skin, leaving hot damp trails as they branded every available inch of skin. She almost forgot this was her roommate. Almost.

"Nick-" she finally managed to say.

He paused, lifting his head to look at her. He was panting a little. He was harder now, digging into her thigh so that she thought she might scream. The heat between her legs was starting to become unbearable. His hips were pressing her further into the bed. It felt so damn good.

"Don't stop."

And he smiled. The cocky little shit just smiled.

He seemed to take this as free reign to do what he wanted (not that she was complaining). The fingers of one hand managed to work their way under her bra as his lips slid down her stomach. She felt him groan into her skin when his hand managed to grasp around her breast; pinching and twisting the nipple between finger and thumb. Sparks of desire shot through her body and down her legs. She wanted this.

Instinctively, she pulled her knees up so her feet were balanced on the edge of her bed. Her hips began to roll and twist of their own accord, betraying her, telling him what she wanted. Somehow his hands were back on her waist and pulling down her underwear. Then his tongue was swirling and making little circles on her stomach and she just couldn't help but imagine how that skillful tongue might feel elsewhere.

Turns out she didn't need to wait to find out, because he was there right away. She gasped out loud, trying not to scream in surprise. "You don't waste any time," she managed to whisper as his tongue flicked and slid lazily around her warm and sensitive clit.

"Nu-uh," he replied – without leaving his task. He worked slowly, almost leisurely, taking his time, like he enjoyed it. Spencer used to hate this. She thought all guys did. But he just kept working, lapping and turning and rolling into her. Her body began to go limp.

"You're really into this huh?"

"Oh yeah," he nodded, as he briefly raised his eyes to meet hers. His lips were glistening with her wetness and she felt a spark of embarrassment. That was quickly superseded with a sharp intake of breath as she felt him push a long, firm finger deeply inside of her.

"You like that?" he asked as he pumped his finger back and forth, sliding another into join it before returning his mouth to its task. All she could do was moan in reply. The room was beginning to spin. Stars were peppering her vision.

And holy shit, it felt so good. This man had some serious skills. He sure didn't look it, but he did.

"Fuck Miller, holy crap."

Whatever he was doing it was making her so embarrassingly wet that she felt she might never be able to look him in the eye again. There was twisting involved, and moving and flicking and a million other things she couldn't quite determine.

Finally she stopped over thinking it and let him work his magic, splaying herself back over his bed shamelessly as he continued unabated. On and on until the assault of feeling reached a crescendo and she tightened her legs around his neck and dug her heels in his back…

"Oh my God…" she managed to pant before slipping her legs down. Slowly he appeared above her and rubbed his hand across his face, a lusty, dark look slipping across him as he crawled up her body until they were face to face.

His breath was shaky as he slipped a hand into her hair, brushing a strand off her face. The tension between them was palpable.

"That was…" she began.

"Only the beginning," he finished as he returned his attention to her mouth.

**_Part 2 to follow..._**

**_Review? Pretty please?_**


	2. Chapter 2

Still swirling from her orgasm (Nick Miller had given her an orgasm – she'd have to deal with that fact a little later) she shakily reached to pull off his shirt.

In seconds he was unclothed and her bra had been unclipped and tossed to the floor. They both lay naked on his bed. The thoughts rushing around in her mind were impossible to process in her simultaneous aroused and post-orgasm state. Her skin felt hot as she moved beneath him, digging her fingers into his damp skin, pushing up into his firm body.

Suddenly he stopped. He was looking down at her. "Damn it you are so hot, Jess. And so fucking beautiful."

"Nick…" she blushed, turning her head away.

"I don't know what's happening right now but-"

She reached out and placed a finger firmly on his lips. "Then don't think. Let's just do."

With a smile, he opened his mouth and ran his tongue over her finger. That tongue that had just almost made her body explode. She couldn't wait any longer.

Grabbing his shoulders, she pushed him until he was lying on his back, her thighs astride his legs. Looking down at him with her hair tumbling over her shoulders she felt free – like some sex goddess from the movies. He was staring at her with a mixture of lust and amazement in his eyes. Her stomach flipped again. _She was doing this._

Not wanting to wait, she positioned herself above his hips and lowered herself onto his proudly upright erection. She was so wet now that she slipped easily onto him in seconds. The rapidly combining sensations of his heat, hardness and size caused her to let out a carnal sound from deep from within her. It was so, so satisfying.

After a moment of stillness, he was moving. His hands grasping her hips, he pushed into her. He was hard, a little rough even, but she liked it. She felt sexy and wanton and most of all, _wanted_. Quickly she met his pace, her thighs burning as she moved herself quicker and quicker, up and down, pivoting her hips to reach different angles. _Did sex always feel this good?_

She sank down onto him, so their bodies were parallel. They continued to grind against each other, slick with sweat, but now their mouths were joined together again. Hungrily she kissed him, tasting herself still on his lips. Her fingers were in his hair. She enjoyed the abrasive feel of his stubble against her skin, his cotton sheets against her knees, his breath on her face, his fingers digging into her hips-

Until it all became too much and she was there again, right on the precipice, ready to tip over into something unknown.

And she did. It was waves crashing, sirens sounding, lights flashing, toes curling, body-shakingly good. Soon after he followed her, joining her in her ragged breathing and pounding heartbeats. They stilled together, just being, bodies cooling.

_She was naked on top of her roommate._

_They had just had sex._

_She had just had sex with her roommate._

And as true as all this was, what consumed her most was the memory of how un-fucking-believable it had been.

He was first to speak. "Uh, Jess, I-"

She reached down and kissed his forehead before rolling off his body and wrapping herself in his bed sheet.

"What was that? What did we just do?" he sounded confused but happy. That pretty much summed up how she was feeling too.

"I have no idea," she replied, before turning on one side, "But I don't regret it."

"Me either," he replied quickly.

They lay for a second, quiet, as the buzz of fulfilment faded and the room started to feel a little cold again. Slowly, she pushed herself up until she was sitting.

"I guess I'd better go then. Let you sleep."

"Oh," he replied, nodding, "Yeah, I guess that's a good idea."

She picked up her robe and re-knotted it around her waist, stuffing her underwear into her pocket before turning to face him as he pulled on his own clothes.

"Hey Nick, thank you."

"Thank you?"

"Yeah. Thank you."

And as she stepped out of the room she quite enjoyed the confused look on his face. She was trying not to think about the consequences tonight. She just wanted to enjoy the afterglow of sex – good sex. Very good sex.

* * *

Slipping into her own, cool bed her body hummed with the memory of his touch. Her mind was a whirl, parts of her ached but something inside felt empty. Like she missed him already.

As few minutes passed as she lay trying to turn off her thoughts. Then, there was a creaking noise outside her door and she heard a soft knocking. "Jess. It's me."

Nick. It was Nick.

"Um, come in," she called uncertainly, her earlier bravado slipping away like ice melting in the spring sun.

He stood awkwardly in front of her. She silently hoped he wouldn't say anything. This was so complicated, they could talk about it later-

"Do you mind if I-" he gestured to her bed and after a moments confusion she nodded, still unsure of his intentions.

He stepped forward, "Is this okay? I felt kinda lonely, after…" he asked as his hand moved to the blanket covering her.

"Sure. It'd be…nice."

He shuffled under the covers and she turned her back to him as he pulled her into his body, wrapping one strong arm around her waist. Slowly she let her breathing fall in unison with his and her body drift off into sleep. One thought echoing through her mind, _this is not what friends do…_

* * *

Slipping into her own, cool bed her body hummed with the memory of his touch. Her mind was a whirl, parts of her ached but something inside felt empty. Like she missed him already.

As few minutes passed as she lay trying to turn off her thoughts. Then, there was a creaking noise outside her door and she heard a soft knocking. "Jess. It's me."

Nick. It was Nick.

"Um, come in," she called uncertainly, her earlier bravado slipping away like ice melting in the spring sun.

He stood awkwardly in front of her. She silently hoped he wouldn't say anything. This was so complicated, they could talk about it later-

"Do you mind if I-" he gestured to her bed and after a moments confusion she nodded, still unsure of his intentions.

He stepped forward, "Is this okay? I felt kinda lonely, after…" he asked as his hand moved to the blanket covering her.

"Sure. It'd be…Nice."

He shuffled under the covers and she turned her back to him as he pulled her into his body wrapping one strong arm around her waist. Slowly she let her breathing fall in unison with his and her body drift off into sleep. One thought echoing through her mind, _this is not what friends do…_

**This was a one shot but then I naughtily cut it into two (bad Jill!). But I've quite liked writing it so I may do some more chapters if you want?**


End file.
